Naruto at Hinata-sou
by Ability King KK
Summary: On his way home from training, Naruto finds a hot spring that transports him to a different world after he was pushed in by three strange old men. Now stuck at an all girls dormitory he needs to find a way back home to Konoha...that is of course he doesn't get killed first.


**Here's an idea I've wanted to do for a while – a Naruto/Love Hina crossover. Just something I've wanted to do, as the thought of the Hinata-sou girls having to deal with the hyperactive orange-clad blond sounds amusing.**

**-:-**

Uzumaki Naruto, a thirteen-year-old shinobi of Konohagakure, was currently in one of the nearby forests just completing his training for the day.

"Hehe, at this rate I'll be Hokage in no time!" exclaimed the blond with a foxy grin.

Gathering up his ninja tools, Naruto then set off back to the village as night was setting in. On his way though he came across something he didn't even think was possible around here.

"Sugoi! A hot spring!"

That's right. Naruto came across a natural hot spring. Looking around, Naruto wanted make sure no one was around before he decided to strip down. Just as he was about to take his clothes off though, a voice spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to find three old men in white robes.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on a ninja like that! And what do you mean?" demanded Naruto.

"It is said that hot springs have magical properties," said Old Man #2. "Are you sure you want to find out?"

Naruto looked at the three men with a blank look. "You honestly expect me to believe that this hot spring is magic? You lie!"

The lead old man gave off a shrug. "Suit yourself."

The young blond didn't have a chance as the old man surprisingly dashed forward and pushed Naruto into the hot spring. The young blond didn't even have time to react because as soon as he resurfaced, the water started to glow with a bright light and in a flash Naruto was gone.

"Looks like our job is done," said Old Man #3.

"Indeed. Now let us take our leave for now," said the lead Old Man.

The three old men then left, leaving behind the empty hot spring and the knowledge that no one would know what had happened to Naruto…except that everything had been seen by a certain shy kunoichi, who had run off to inform the Hokage.

-:-

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was talking with Kakashi about the mission he had just returned from when the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a very worried and scared Hinata.

"What is the meaning of this, Hinata?" demanded Tsunade with a narrowed look.

"G-Gomen, Hokage-sama, b-but it's an emergency!" squeaked the little Hyuga.

"What's the emergency, Hinata?" questioned Kakashi.

"N-Naruto-kun went missing!"

Hinata went on explaining what she saw out in the forest, blushing when she had to admit that she had been watching Naruto train. When she was done, Tsunade was looking at her with a blank look.

"Hinata, do you honestly expect us to believe something like that?" questioned the blonde, making Hinata feel a little dejected.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama, there have been weirder things that have happened," stated Kakashi. "Plus this is Hinata after all and she doesn't really lie about anything, especially if it involves Naruto."

Tsunade glanced over at the blushing Hyuga before letting out a sigh. Kakashi did have a point. "Alright then. Hinata, lead us to this hot spring."

With a nod, the little Hyuga lead both Tsunade and Kakashi out into the forest and to the hot spring. When they reached the hot spring, the two adults each raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"I guess there really was an natural hot spring here," said Kakashi.

"Then where is the gaki? I swear, this better not be a prank of his," said Tsunade with a growl.

"You are looking for the young one, are you not?" questioned a voice.

The three Konoha shinobi turned to see the same three old men that Naruto encountered earlier.

"Th-That's them! Th-There the one who p-pushed N-Naruto-kun into the hot spring!" stated Hinata.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the old men. "Where's Naruto?"

"He is not here."

"Where is he?!" demanded the blonde.

The lead old man though decided to change the subject. "They say natural hot springs have magical properties. Some can heal wounds, both physical and spiritual, and some have been said to be portals to other worlds."

The last part is what got Tsunade's attention. "Are you telling me that Naruto is in another world?" questioned Tsunade, in a voice that would send chills of fear up a lesser man's spine.

"That is correct."

Now anyone who truly knows Tsunade knows that she has grown attached to Naruto, to the point of seeing him as her own grandson. Because of that and her need to find her favorite gaki, a little something known as maternal instinct was flaring up within Tsunade. Maternal instinct within Konoha has been said to give civilian women the strength of kunoichi and kunoichi the strength of Tsunade. As for what it could do to Tsunade's already impressive strength…well it's been rumored that if Tsunade were ever to feel maternal instinct her strength would be able to rival the gods. Whether or not this is true has yet to be determined, but it would seem that the three old men were about to find out.

Screams of fear and agony echoed through the forest as Tsunade lunged forward and started wailing on the three old men. Kakashi and Hinata, who was hiding behind Kakashi out of fear, stood off to the side watching the event with wide eyes.

"Bring him back this instant!" demanded a livid Tsunade as she held the bruised and battered leader by the front of his robes.

"We can't do that! The portal has already been used once today and can't be used until next month!" screamed Old Man #1 in fear and pain.

The killing intent rose. "What?"

"The portal from this end can only be opened on the night of a full moon and even then it can only be opened once. The next time it can be opened is the next full moon," explained the old man.

"You said "from this end". Does that mean the place you sent Naruto to the portal can be opened as many times as you want?" questioned Tsunade, her grip not loosening.

"Correct and while we could go there and retrieve the boy, we can not do that right now."

"Why not?!"

"Your boy is able to bring out the best out of those he's meets and make them open their eyes to the truth, as I'm sure you are aware of. There is a young man in the world your boy was sent to that could use his help before he makes a terrible mistake. There is also a young woman who let's her hatred blind her so. Your boy is to help her as well."

Tsunade's mouth became a firm line as she digested what she had been told. She really just wanted to get Naruto home safely, but it looked like she has no choice but to wait.

"I swear if this is some trick of yours and I don't have Naruto back by next month, I will personally hunt you three down. Do I make myself clear?"

The three old men looked as if they were about to wet themselves. "We understand! We'll even contact you when the time comes!"

With a nod, Tsunade left them to wallow in fear while she headed back to the village. Kakashi and Hinata quickly followed behind.

"Are you sure this is wise, Hokage-sama?" questioned Kakashi. He was just as worried about Naruto.

"We have no choice, Kakashi. We're just going to have to wait," stated Tsunade, a scowl upon her face. A soft whimper caught her attention. She then turned to Hinata. "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll get your favorite gaki back."

The busty blonde had to smirk a bit when the little Hyuga blushed up a storm at the wording used.

-:-

In a world much different from Konohagakure, a large inn stood on top of a hill. This inn though had been changed into an all-female dormitory and was also home to a natural hot spring. Currently, a young woman with long brown hair was making her way to make a soak, hoping it would sooth her after an incident that had happened earlier.

"Stupid perverted Keitaro," muttered the girl, as she got undressed. "He just never stops with his peeping!"

Exiting the changing room in nothing but a towel, she made her way towards the springs. Before she could step in though, she abruptly stopped when the water started to glow with a bright light. Her fear grew as the light became brighter and she let out a yelp when something shot upwards out of the water and laded back in with a splash. When she got a closer look at what it was, her anger grew immensely when she found that it was an orange-clad blond boy.

Said blond resurfaced and spit out the water that he had inhaled. "Damn crazy old man! When I get my hands on him, I'm kicking his ass!"

Naruto was about to get out of the water when he felt a wave of killing intent. Turning to the source, he had to blush a bit when it turned out to come from a semi-naked woman, who happened to be glaring hatefully at him.

"You little pervert!" shouted the woman.

'_I'm boned.'_

Naruto let out a yelp as he dodged the incoming punch. With the woman now off balanced, she fell into the spring, giving Naruto time to make his escape. Getting out of the water, he ran for his life.

"Get back here you little pervert!"

The sopping wet blond ran faster as the woman was now hot on his tail. Unfortunately, Naruto ran into further trouble as when he entered the main room he encountered more girls.

"Damn it!"

"Don't let him escape! That little pervert was peeping on me!" yelled the woman who was chasing him.

"What?!" exclaimed a girl with long raven colored hair. She was dressed as a samurai and was carrying a sword.

The orange clad ninja gulped in fear as two very angry girls were about to kill him. Luckily for him he had a way of getting out of this.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" declared Naruto as he made the hand sign.

In a poof of smoke there were now multiple Naruto, much to the surprise of the girls. With them distracted by the clones, the real Naruto made a break for the door. He would have made it too if he hadn't been grabbed by the back of his jacket. Turning to see who caught him, the young blond child found that it was an older woman who was wearing an apron and was smoking a cigarette.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" demanded the woman, getting everyone's attention.

"Haruka caught the pervert!" exclaimed the towel-wearing girl.

"Oi! I'm no pervert!" exclaimed Naruto as he glared at the girl.

"You were peeping on me in the springs!"

"And lousy perverted males should be punished," hissed the sword wielding girl as she got ready to strike.

"Naru! Motoko! Enough!" said Haruka, giving the two girls a look. She then turned to the child still in her grasp. "Explain what you were doing in the hot spring. Now."

"I don't know! One minute I'm on my way home from training in the forest and I find this natural hot spring and the next thing I know these three old men in white robes push me in! When I resurfaced I wasn't in the forest anymore!" explained Naruto, wanting to run away as fast as he could.

Haruka grimaced at the mention of the old men. She had a feeling on who exactly Naruto was talking about. "Did these old men happen to mention anything about the hot spring?"

The blond went into a think pose, which consisted of him tilting his head and squinting his eyes. It made the girls think of a little fox, especially because of the boy's whisker-like marks. "I think they said something about hot springs having magic powers or something."

'_What the hell are those three up to now?'_ thought Haruka as she let out an irritated sigh. She then turned to Naru and Motoko. "You are not to harm him, understood?"

The two girls stared at her with wide eyes before Naru spoke up. "But…But he was peeping on me!"

The older woman merely raised an eyebrow. "Can he really be at fault when you're still standing here in nothing but a towel?"

Naru blushed so brightly she could stop traffic. It seems that in her anger she forgot to change back into her clothes. Without saying another word she quickly ran back to the changing room. Haruka then turned to Motoko.

"Haruka-san, I don't understand how you could just let him get away with what he did or believe his story!" exclaimed Motoko as she sent a glare towards Naruto.

"Trust me, Motoko, he's telling the truth. Those old men he spoke of have been nuisances for years, always planning something. And given that ability he showed earlier, I'd say this kid is not even from around here."

"Where am I anyway? I need to get back to Konohagakure!"

"See what I mean."

"But Haruka-san!"

"No buts, Motoko! The kid will be staying here until we can figure out how to send him back to his home or are you willing to toss a child out in the streets?" questioned Haruka. Motoko held her tongue at that, making Haruka nod in approval. "Good. Now I'm going to go and find that nephew of mine and explain that there'll be a new tenant so to speak. Should Mitsune and Su return before I do, I want you to explain to them in full what's happened. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Haruka-san."

"Good," said Haruka. She then let go of Naruto's jacket and turned to him. "Seeing as how you'll be staying here for a while, you might as well introduce yourself."

Naruto looked from Haruka to Motoko to a young blue-haired girl about his age who was hiding somewhat behind the entrance of the kitchen. He then gave a fox-like grin that greatly reminded the girls of there own residential fox.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**This is the first time I've written for **_**Love Hina**_** and even though it's been awhile since I've seen an episode, I hope I at least have some of the characters in character so far.**

**Since Naruto will be stuck at the Hinata-sou for a while it will be some time until we see any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters again. As I mentioned up top this fic will mainly focus on Naruto and the **_**Love Hina **_**cast.**


End file.
